


This Is My Version

by wayward_oneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_oneshots/pseuds/wayward_oneshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the song This Is My Version by Conor Maynard</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Version

“Seriously Dean? What happened to ‘I’ve changed’? You’re the same person you were before I met you. You have one too many drinks you just become an instant slut. I can’t deal with it anymore.”

“Obviously you were wrong.” He took another gulp of his beer.

You scoffed. “Yeah. Obviously.”

You grabbed a few duffle bags and tried to stuff all of your things in them, leaving behind the things that wouldn’t fit. You walked down the hall and ran into Sam in the library.

“Y/N? Where are you going?”

You dropped your bags and hugged him. “I’m sorry Sam, I just can’t live like this anymore.”  
“I’m sorry about him. Try to stay safe, okay?” He kissed the top of your head.

You picked your bags up and walked to the garage, taking one of the cars that were in the bunker when the boys had found it, and drove to a motel as far out of town as you could get at night.

 

“Seriously Dean? How could you do that to her?”

“It’s fine, Sam. She’ll sleep in the spare room and this will all blow over in a day or two.”  
“She left. And I don’t think she’s coming back. I knew I wouldn’t.”  
“Shut up, Sam. I don’t need to hear your bullshit right now.”

Sam sighed and closed the door, leaving Dean alone.

 

*Present*

 ********_Four in the morning, staring at the ceiling_  
_On my own like I was last weekend_  
_You left and I guess you had your reasons_  
_I said things that I didn’t really mean_  
_Kept going ‘till I saw you heart bleeding_  
_Ruining the only thing I ever believed in._  
****_And even though you’re gone_  
_I’m going to pretend there’s nothing wrong_  
_I’m fucking every girl that comes along  
_ _Anything is better than to face up to reality_

  

Dean was in bed staring at the plain white ceiling with a beer in his hand. When he was home, this is the only place he stayed, other than going to the fridge to grab another beer or some whiskey. Sam tried to check on him but he knew that Dean wouldn’t want to talk about it, he would just say that he’s fine.

 

 

When Dean wasn’t home, he would go out to bars, looking for someone to make him feel better, because he’d rather continue doing what he’s good at instead of getting sober and realizing that he fucked up the only good thing he’s had in his life for a while.

Sam noticed his brother’s usual routine so he was waiting in Dean’s room for him to get home around 5 in the morning.

“Sam, why the hell are you in my room?”  
“Dean, look around. Do you see how much of a mess you are? And you can’t use y/n as an excuse because you and I both know that you’ve always been like this, she just did what she could to help you. She cared about you and you fucked her over.”  
“I’m trying to get over her. This is how I deal with heartbreak.”  
“You’re not helping anybody if you just drink yourself to death. Look, if you want the slightest chance of getting y/n back, you need to turn your life around.”  
  
Sam went to his room and grabbed his phone to text you.

_Y/n, I know you probably hate Dean but I think he needs you. He’s been drinking himself to death since you left. I’m not saying you have to get back with him just come talk to him for me, please   _

You looked down at your phone at sighed. You didn’t want to see Dean, but you really didn’t want to see him dead so you got in your car and drove to the bunker. You walked past Sam and straight to what used to be your shared room with Dean and saw him lying on the bed. He was pale and looked like he hadn’t moved since you’d left and the sight of him like this brought you to tears. No matter what Dean did, you would always love him.

You walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. “Dean…”  
You put your hand on his leg, making sure he was alive and that he knew you were there.

He lifted his head off of the pillow and looked at you. “Y/n? You’re back.”

“Yeah, Dean. I’m back. But we need to talk some things before anything happens.”  
He sat up and put your hands in his. “Y/n, I’m sorry. I honestly thought you would never come back after what I did. I know I’ve told you that I’ve changed but losing you has really changed me. Please give me a second chance.”

He raised your hands and put them to his mouth, kissing them softly. You were trying not to cry.

“I’ll come back to the bunker, but I think we need to take a little more time away before I come back to you, long enough for you to prove to me that you’ve actually changed this time.”  
“Anything for you.” He wrapped his arms around you and laid his head on your shoulder.

“I’ll stay in the spare bedroom now.”


End file.
